After
by ShadowOfTheStorm197
Summary: What happens now? So many possibilities exist after the reapers are destroyed. Follow the story of Garrus Vakarian and Sarah Shepard after the mass effect 3 destroy ending (modified). Rated M for language and sexy times. Any reviews would be appreciated this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first shot on a fan fiction so no hate please. I personally loved all of the mass effect games, including the me3 ending (go ahead and hate) and i've always had an imagination of what happens after me3 ends. I will change things that happen in the main story as well (Mordin dying for instance). This will be a action/romance between Fem-shep and Garrus. All characters in me3 will be mentioned. Aiming for about 20k words total due to me not being the best author, but will definitely continue if my story is not done. I'll try to get updates out weekly. Thanks for reading.**

**After**

**Chapter 1**

"Sarah!", Garrus yelled as he sprung up from the bed, losing all signs of the deep slumber he was just in. Shaking from the memory of Sarah being hit by Harbinger's beam, as he flew helplessly away on the Normandy. Garrus looked at his omnitool, it was 0145 hours Earth time. January 7th, Garrus noticed. 3 months since they left Commander Sarah Shepard alone to die on the Citadel. His Sarah Shepard. He knew why Kaiden ordered Joker to abandon the battle over Earth, and the only reason Garrus couldn't protest was because he was unconscious in the medical bay, suffering from 3rd degree burns from Harbinger's beam.

News had trickled in over the dilapidated comm buoy system that the Reaper's had been destroyed in the ring of pure red that was emitted from the Citadel. We had won! The Reapers were no more! But what of Sarah?

Garrus lowered himself back to his pillow. He rolled over and looked at the Thanix Cannon. He had been sleeping in the Battery rather in the Captain's Quarters, because without Shepard, it just didn't feel right.

He dreaded the next day. Without clear confirmation that Shepard was still alive and breathing, the crew decided that they were going to put her name up on the memorial wall. Garrus knew that a name being stuck to a wall wouldn't change whether she was alive or not. It just felt wrong that they should even put her name up there, condemning her spirit to death. He felt that familiar tug in his gut that he felt as a detective when he just KNEW that his hunch was right. Shepard was alive, and Garrus would hold onto that feeling, even if Kaiden and the rest of the crew weren't so optimistic. They didn't have the feeling Garrus did. All they knew was that Shepard was on the Citadel when it fell into Earth's atmosphere, burning and crumbling the whole was down.

—

All she could think of was the pain she felt. All over. The kind of pain where you start to wish the injury had killed you. The total agony she had felt once before, that day floating above the atmosphere of Alchera. Memories of what she had slowly flashed before her eyes, _So your life does flash before your eyes…, _she thought. She fell into unconsciousness. The blissful state where pain is just a suggestion.

—

Garrus rolled out of bed. It was now 0600 hours Earth time. He had to get up, he had been laying in bed thinking of the things he and Sarah would've done after the war. Tour famous places on Earth, maybe head to Palaven, get her to finally meet his father and sister, Atilius and Solana. He had so much planned for them, now he wondered if they could ever do those things, or if they'd even be reunited. Garrus's love for Sarah ran deeper than any distant could sever, strong enough to withstand even a blast from he beloved Thanix Cannons.

When Garrus walked out into the common area of the ship, he noticed Wrex and Mordin talking to each other. _What other wonders will I encounter today, _he wondered as he gathered ingredients for his breakfast, a Dextro-Amino version of pancakes. He always loved the Normandy for this reason, among many others. This was a human ship that actually cared for it's Dextro inhabitants. A Dextro pantry fully stocked with every preserved food from Palaven.

Kaiden emerged from the Flight Deck with Joker in tow. He pulled Garrus to one side and said, "Tali needs some help repairing the ship in order to leave this place in the aft windows, and by the new, the Relays are still down, we'll need the ship in near perfect shape to crawl our way back the the nearest civilized planet." "All right, however we need more titanium to fix the hull breech in the cargo hold.", Garrus replied.

Kaiden mulled over this in his head for awhile, finally deciding to scavenge the nearby areas and see if any other unlucky ships where stranded. "Joker! See if you can find any ships within a 20 klick radius of the Normandy.", Kaiden called to the retreating pilot as he limped back to the Flight Deck. "Aye aye Major", Joker replied.

20 minutes later, Joker returned with news of a derelict Geth ship about 13 clicks East of the Normandy's crash site. Kaiden called to James to suit up and accompany him to the ship.

—

After finishing his breakfast, Garrus made his way down to Engineering to meet with Tali. The eccentric little Quarian with penchant for engines was waiting.

"What do you need done Tali?", Garrus asked.

"Well, we are almost ready to lift off, I just need to make absolutely sure this ship won't turn into Swiss Cheese mid flight…", Tali proclaimed as she finished refueling the ship's Hydrogen 3 fuel reactor.

"When did you start using human idioms Tali?", Garrus asked with a hint of bewilderment creeping into his deep, flanged voice.

Tali snorted, "It's your fault you know…. making me distract Shepard while you thought how to pop the question… Keelah! I did it again! …. I mean ask her to marry you."

Garrus twisted and played with the beautiful ring he wore around his neck every day since the battle. He really was going to ask Sarah to marry him. He wasn't the best with romance, and he hadn't asked her yet because he was sure he'd fuck it up in some way. He thought Shepard would laugh him right off the balcony of the hotel that he picked for their vacation. The Hôtel La Villa Fleurie in France.

Garrus secretly let himself feel the agony of his separation from his girlfriend.

—

"It's so damn HOT!", James exclaimed as he cut through the foliage of the jungle towards the Geth ship.

"Agreed Lieutenant… But the faster we get there, the faster we get back…", Kaiden practically panted.

They cut through the final stretch of impossibly thick plant life before they stumbled into a clearing , in which a Geth ship sat. Surrounded by Geth.

On approach, the Geth activated themselves. The largest of the Units stepped forward, measuring about 7 feet and weighing at least 1000 pounds, the Geth was imposing, and the Black Widow he carried didn't help. It's hollow, metallic voice ringed out, "Unit Identification 4c6567696f6e. We have made a consensus that you humans aren't enemies."

"I'm glad", Kaiden stated as he wiped his forehead of sweat. "What can we call you?"

"You may call us 'Legion'"

**I figured this would be a good place to finish off the chapter. This is already the longest thing I've ever written. Over 1000 words. Please leave comments about this chapter, I need feedback to see where to improve. And yes, i did use a translator to make the unit ID. Its hexadecimal for Legion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Mass Effect rights, I damn sure wish I did. BioWare and EA own all rights to these characters**

**I need to know what you guys think of so far. The first 10 or so chapters will be up faster than the rest because all ideas are fresh in my head and I need feedback to fix mistakes and take the story to better places. Anyways… here it goes**

**P.S. In Chapter 1, Shepard's portion was NOT is the same timeframe as Garrrus's and i forgot to mention that. Shepard's part will catch up with Garrus's later in this chapter or in Chapter 3. She is currently in period 2 days after Reaper War conclusion**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello…? Hello!? Is anyone out there? Can you hear me?", she heard a voice call out in the distance.

She was fully pinned under the rubble from the Crucible. Only her right arm and head were uncovered, and by the pain she felt, the majority of bones in her body were broken. _Cerberus won't be here this time, _she thought. She tried to call out for help but the only sound was a soft creaking, due to severe dehydration from being pinned under rubble without access to food or water. She tried to raise her arm to get the attention of whoever was searching the rubble.

As Sarah Shepard slipped in unconsciousness, she thought _I hope someone out there finds me. I made a promise to Garrus to come back to him, I don't break my commitments._

_—_

"Legion?", Kaiden asked skeptically, "Shepard said you died during the War."

"We didn't die, our platform did. Before we assimilated to free our people from the control of the Old Machines, we copied our program onto a local platform." Legion stated in a-matter-of fact attitude. "We landed here after receiving a distress beacon matching Shepard Commander's ship's signature, after that our engine malfunctioned."

A Prime in Legion's party stepped up, "Alenko Commander, we request the use of Normandy to return to Earth in the effort of salvaging our derelict platforms. We can provide any parts needed to finish the repairs of Normandy"

James, looking quite confused asked Legion, "Why weren't you destroyed like EDI was? That beam seemed to cause her to malfunction?"

"Running analysis. Analysis complete. We have come to the consensus that your EDI had pieces of Old Machine technology, the wave emitted from the Crucible was designed to destroy any and all Old Machine technology, thus why we are the only surviving Geth." Our isolation stopped our platforms from receiving a Old Machine code update", the Prime to Legion's left supplied.

"Alright. I believe we have a deal."

—

Garrus had just finished recalibrating the Thanix Cannons. _This used to calm me_ he remembered. He noticed that he was clawing the console in front of him. _Spirits, I hope Shepard is alive. I can't live without her, not anymore, I can't become Archangel again. _

But Garrus couldn't stop it. It felt that when Shepard left, she had ripped his heart right out of his carapace, it felt like it wasn't even present anymore.

"Garrus", Tali called over the Omnitool connection. "I received an update from James, we have some helpers."

—

"Oh my god!" A voice cried out as she noticed Shepard's limp form buried under a pile of rubble. "Daniel! Help! I think she is alive!"

A second body came over, a large man, about 6'1", very muscular. He knelt next to Shepard's unconscious form, and unceremoniously ripped her cracked N7 helmet off her head. He put 2 fingers to the side of her neck to check for a pulse, and sure enough there was one, but it was very slight. "Ellie, we need to get this woman to a doctor immediately", He said with an air of urgency.

"Oh I don't think you'll need to worry about that", a voice said from behind

Daniel turned to face a full armament of troops in Cerberus armor, and was hit in the face with the butt of one of the assault trooper's M8-Avenger.

"Now stand up, remove your weapon slowly, place it on the ground, and put your hands on your head.", the Centurion ordered from behind his 5 troops.

Daniel took one look at his wife. Her eyes pleaded to just do what he was told. He couldn't though. He was a surgeon back in London and he swore that he would always do anything to protect the innocent, and whoever that woman was, she didn't deserve whatever Cerberus had in mind for her.

He pulled out his not very well concealed M6-Carnifex from his waistband and shot one of the assault troop's between the eyes. To Daniel's surprise, the other troops didn't fire, or even raise their weapons.

"You shouldn't've done that…" the Centurion said as an assault trooper kneecapped Ellie. "Now. Do what I asked ever so nicely before and but your weapon on the ground! The next shot will end your wife's life."

Ellie was screaming, clutching her knee, which was bleeding profusely. She was shot in the femur, and from the looks of it, it ricocheted into her femoral artery. Daniel felt her pain, after 7 years of marriage, he needed to do anything that kept his wife alive, even if it meant the life of the woman buried in the rubble. He dropped to his knees and placed his hands interlaced on his head.

The Centurion motioned for an assault trooper to secure him, and another to go cauterize Ellie's wound, which was monstrous, because the bullet was still in her leg, but if he didn't Daniel knew she'd bleed out in minutes. The Centurion himself came forward and started, with his remaining 3 men, to dig the woman's body out of the rubble.

Daniel was horrified to see that the woman was actually Commander Shepard, the sole reason for humanity's survival in the War.

—

Shepard awoke at the sound of a gunshot, she saw her would be rescuers being taken by a contingent of Cerberus troopers.

_This is all my fault._

The Centurion came over to her, and with 3 men, dug her out of her rubble trap.

_I don't think they are here to fix my body again._

The pain in her legs made her pass out as the Cerberus troopers dragged her away.

—

The Centurion made Daniel carry his wife, who had been screaming blue bloody murder since they cauterized her wound with a heated piece of titanium from the rubble pile.

When they arrived at the shuttle, Daniel put his wife on the floor of it, and he was subsequently hit in the jaw and tied up, so not to discern the location of the Cerberus base.

—

That night, we awoke to see that he was tied into a chair next to his wife, both of them were gagged with a simple cloth tied around their head, she had passed out from the pain in her leg. Shepard was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry honey, the Commander will figure a way out of this for us. She has to, she is the savior of us all."

—

**Well thats a rap for now. I need you guys to post some feedback so I know how I'm doing, it'll help a lot. Im working on my cliffhangers, let me know how I'm doing. I lied to you all when I said I update weekly, it'll be randomly updated, usually within a week of each other, like this one, 3 days later. At most there will be 2 weeks between updates. It depends on the level of homework I have. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**Shepard is now on day 3, while Garrus is in month 3 to clarify.**

**Chapter 3**

Daniel woke up the next morning and turned to find out that his wife was no longer next to him.

He began yelling to attract someone's attention to find out what the hell was going on.

"Shut up!" the Centurion yelled all he walked into the room. He removed Daniel's gag so he could speak.

"Where is Ellie? What have you done with her?", Daniel demanded, though not in much of a position of bargaining, being tied to a chair.

The Centurion unlocked the handcuffs on Daniel's wrists. "Follow me and find out…"

—

"Legion you are my new favorite person!", Joker proclaimed over the ship's comm.

"Acknowledged", Legion replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have liftoff!", Joker yelled.

"So where exactly are we Joker?", Garrus asked from behind him.

"About a week's worth of flying on FTL to get back to Earth", Kaiden replied from the copilot's seat.

—

Daniel was led into a barely lit room, and after his eyes adjusted, he saw exactly what Cerberus had in mind. Daniel was a Lieutenant in the Systems Alliance Navy, before he became an E.R. surgeon, he knew an exchange when he saw one.

Shepard was laying unconscious on an operating table on the far end of the room, and his wife sat adjacent to her, awake and in pain from the bullet wound, with 2 assault troopers standing nearby.

"Now Daniel, you be a good little surgeon and save Shepard's life, and maybe I'll let you fix your wife's leg. If you don't comply, I will have no choice but to kill Ellie." the Centurion stated with no emotion.

"Why can't you save her? You've done it once before.", Daniel replied sardonically.

"Because of multiple reasons… that bitch Miranda betrayed us, she didn't have 100 fractures and 25 broken bones before, and why would I waste an opportunity to use such a valuable asset as yourself?" The Centurion deadpanned. "Now get to work."

Daniel hesitated, and an assault trooper punched his wife right on top of the bullet wound.

"Ouch" the Centurion deadpanned again, over Ellie's screams of pain, "I would hate to do that again. I told you I wasn't playing Daniel. Now get to WORK!"

—

She woke up at the sound of a distant woman screaming. It was a bloodcurdling scream, of a woman in true pain. She cringed, Shepard was no stranger to pain, in fact, right now she felt like screaming in harmony with that woman, reentry in a planet's atmosphere REALLY hurt, and she'd done it. Twice.

The door opened and the man she remembered from before walked in. He looked guilty, like he had been the cause of the woman's pain. _Must not be with Cerberus _she thought.

He was murmuring to himself. "One hundred bone fractures and 25 through the skin breaks. This'll be tough." He sighed.

"How am I doing doc?" Shepard asked, trying to keep the pain from her voice. Daniel jumped with surprise.

"How are you awake!?" Daniel asked, awed by the sheer will power she controlled.

"I wouldn't be if this was my first time.", Shepard stated as if she was riding a roller coaster, and then promptly passed out.

"Ok, I need my tools." Daniel said to a now empty room.

Daniel walked to the door, opened it, and asked for the Centurion.

"What do you need", the Centurion said as he walked over.

"Do you have cybernetics? She will need to replace all her old cybernetics as well as add new ones to even have a chance of recovering in full."

"You will work with what you have. We aren't looking to use Shepard again, just to make an example of her.", the Centurion responded.

"What about painkillers?"

"None. She betrayed us, and she will feel the pain of doing so.", the Centurion replied, and with malice added, "Now hurry up and get started, unless you want your wife to feel the pain of Shepard's betrayal as well."

—

Lantar Sidonis loved his new life. After Shepard saved him from his friend and former squad leader on Omega, Garrus Vakarian, he vowed to make things better. He met a human woman on the Citadel, named Katherine, who he soon fell in love with.

At first, he didn't tell Kate about his time on Omega. How he was directly responsible for the deaths of _ten_ good men. How he was responsible for the deaths of Erash, Monteague, Mierin, Grundan Krul, Melenis, Ripper, Sensat, Vortash, Butler, and Weaver. The only survivor was Garrus. He _knew_ exactly why Garrus wanted his head. He would want his own head if he was in Garrus's position as well. He decided, after he told Kate that he loved her for the first time, that he needed to be honest with her, he just hoped she'd accept it, accept his past.

Thankfully, she did. She said she loved him and she listened to his side of the story, just like Shepard did, and she saw that he wanted to change, and accepted him.

She was a xenosurgeon in a hospital in New York, and due to the war, she had fled to the Citadel, where she met Sidonis. With the end of the War, Kate traveled to London to assist with all the wounded aliens, since the final battle of the War was fought in London and in the atmosphere above.

The first morning Sidonis was on Earth, he decided to take a walk in the forest next to the Alliance base camp where he and Kate were staying. 30 minutes into his walk, he discovered the first pieces of wreckage from what he assumed to be either a large cruiser or a dreadnought destroyed in the fight above Earth in the War.

He continued along, following the bits and pieces of wreckage, that were now getting bigger and more frequent. He stumbled upon the largest pile of wreckage yet, about 30 feet of wreckage, obviously recently disturbed, with 8 sets of footprints leading away, including one with a blood trail.

_This can't be good_ Sidonis thought as he unfolded his assault rifle and followed the blood trail.

—

**I'm setting Sidonis a week after Shepard's "retrieval", and Garrus is still set 3 months after Shepard's retrieval. Shepard is set now 3 days after the War end. Next chapter i will catch all storylines up. Sorry about the short chapter, I couldn't go on without making it 2000+ words**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing to see here…. This'll when it'll get good.**

**Chapter 4**

Sidonis followed the blood, it continued on for a couple of miles. He stopped when he came across a large building, which was obviously masked somehow since his Omnitool scanner didn't pick it up until he was 25 yards away. He snuck around in the brush, until he had a clear line of sight on the building.

He saw 4 sentries posted on the balcony on the 3rd floor of the building, wearing white and gold-orange armor. Then he saw it. The infamous logo painted large and proud on the wall he was facing. It consisted of a large black hexagon, supported by 2 larger L-shaped pieces colored a gold-orange like the troop's armor.

"Cerberus", Sidonis spat quietly. He turned and started proceeding back.

—

Sidonis ran back to the Alliance outpost where he and Kate were currently living. He found the Major's station, and ran to talk to him.

"Major Anderson,", Sidonis panted as he ran in. The Major was sitting at his desk, working on what looked like reports.

"What is it Lantar?", Anderson asked perplexed, as Sidonis caught his breath.

"There is a large Cerberus outpost 5 kilometers west of here!"

"What!? There is a Cerberus base _that _close, and we didn't know?", Anderson asked, thoroughly amazed, and frankly, angry that his army of techs and scouts hadn't seen it.

"I took some pictures of the building when I was over outside it—" Sidonis started, but was cut off by Anderson

"Why were you _there_?"

"I was on a morning walk, I found what looked to be a large ship's wreckage, with blood dripping in a clear trail in the soil away from the rubble. I decided to follow it. It went for a ways into the forest and led to the Cerberus base. It must've had some type of cloaking to it, because it still didn't appear on my scanner until I could clearly see it. It was a large base, atlas 3 stories tall, manned by a 50 soldier contingent", Sidonis explained.

"_50 men_! This is a problem. I need you to lead us to the site. Are you in?", Anderson said.

"Absolutely, let me go tell Kate."

"Alright, we'll be ready in 2 hours, meet us on the west gate of the camp."

—

Daniel worked as carefully as he could, it wasn't easy to fix this significant of a wound without any assistance or any technology besides what Cerberus offered in this dungeon.

The Centurion, who had since taken his helmet off, was a middle aged man, with short cropped black hair. Something about him made Daniel feel like he should know the man, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

The assault troopers had since moved Ellie into the room with him, 'as added incentive', as the Centurion put it.

He had successfully set all of the bones in Shepard's feet and legs, but she had long since fallen into a coma from the sheer pain of her injuries. It Still baffled Daniel how she stayed semi-conscience for the 2 days before he started working.

He noticed something when he set her right radius in her forearm. She started bleeding, which wasn't all to surprising, but it was the _color _ of the blood that made him wonder. It wasn't red. It was purple. Daniel was perplexed. In his 8 years of medicine he had never seen a human with blood that wasn't red. He just needed to keep this information on the down low, no need to give the Cerberus asshats information.

—

Kate was a woman slight of build, measuring at 5'4". She had light brown hair and she was the most beautiful woman Sidonis had ever seen. If he were human, he'd've pinched himself.

She was running around, from patient to patient, helping however she could.

"We found a Cerberus base, and I'm heading up the Alliance team to take it down, so I'll probably be back to the room later tonight," Sidonis stated.

"What do you think you'll find?", Kate asked.

"I'm not sure. If I had to guess, I'd say either high value hostages, or a local training camp."

"I'll keep a bed open here at the hospital in case someone needs medical help. Please be careful. I love you." Kate said.

"I love you too, Kate." _I don't know what I did to deserve a woman this perfect. If I ever see Shepard again, I'll need to repay her for saving my life. _Sidonis thought to himself. _Maybe in an enclosed space, with Garrus on another planet. Just in case._

—

It took 12 hours of operating, but Daniel had done it. He had set every single bone it Shepard's body, and, as he'd expected, she stayed locked in her coma. He hoped for her first sake that she stayed that way, by the looks of it, Cerberus was going to publicly execute her.

He attended to his wife's bullet wound now, finally, after 36 hours and a nasty cauterization job, he could treat her.

"How are you doing honey?", he asked, generally worrying, since their Cerberus hadn't fed them or gave them more than a glass of water.

_What will they do to us once they kill Shepard? They wouldn't have any use for us, and why would they let us go?_ He thought about that and he chilled. So much has he not done in his life. He'd always wanted a child to carry on his family, he had no siblings and his parents had died a few years before. Even if he died, his wife didn't deserve to die, she was just a civilian, she hadn't harmed a fly in her life, he, on the other hand, had. He was in the Alliance Navy and had killed in his life, both humans and aliens, he was impulsive, and he didn't think of the consequence before he acted, thats why he shot the assault trooper back at the Crucible wreckage. If his act first, think later attitude cost his wife her life, he would never forgive himself.

"My leg hurts, but given the situation we find ourselves in, I can't complain." Ellie said, "I know we'll get out of this, and then you'll fix up my leg, family discount of course", she added wit ha laugh.

"I'm glad you're in such good spirits. I'm sorry about your leg, it was my fault that you got shot, if I hadn't—", Daniel started.

"Stop, this isn't your fault!", Ellie proclaimed. "You did what you thought was right, and that was trying to save the woman who was unlucky enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

As Ellie finished her sentence, Daniel perked up at the sound of a gunshot outside the outpost, after that, another, and another. The Cerberus guards rushed outside, and the door on the other side of the medical room burst open and a fully armored turian strode in holding an assault rifle. He quickly dispatched the 2 assault troopers that were about to go outside. He removed his helmet to reveal a turian male with purple clan markings on his mandibles.

"Are you two alright?", Sidonis asked.

"For the most part. Commander Shepard is lying on the operating table, we were on a walk in the forest looking for survivors, we knew the Crucible and the Citadel wreckage landed in these woods.", Daniel explained.

"Wait… did you say Commander Shepard?", Sidonis asked with utter disbelief at the coincidence. Daniel pointed to the operating table, where an unconscious Shepard lied.

"She saved my life 7 months back", Sidonis explained, "It's time I start repaying the favor." "Major Anderson, you need to come look at this", Sidonis called over the comm unit.

"What is it Lantar?", Anderson asked as he ran in a second later. Sidonis pointed at Shepard's body. "Tell me she isn't dead, please God tell me the savior of humanity isn't dead.."

"No sir, she is unconscious", Daniel said from the corner where he and Ellie sat, "Cerberus kidnapped us when we were looking for people to help, they shot my wife and forced me to fix Shepard's body."

"Alright, we are clear. Get MEDEVAC here ASAP!", Anderson barked to his men.

He opened up his Omnitool and made a call to Admiral Hackett.

"Give me an update Major, I've been briefed on your operation on the Cerberus base in our backyard.", Hackett said as he answered the call.

"Sir, we raided the Cerberus base, killed 55 operatives and captured what seems to be the ranking officer, we are taking him back to base to interrogate him."

"Use whatever means necessary to extract your information Major. Anything else to report?"

"Yes sir, we recovered 2 civilians who seem to have been taken by Cerberus to repair a high value target."

"And who would that be?," Hackett asked, intrigued on what person would make a Cerberus cell break cover to find.

"Commander Shepard."

—

**Thats it guys. Sidonis is caught up, one more chapter for Garrus. I have a question, should I make Hackett be bad or good? I'll let you guys decide, but hurry and give me a review or a PM telling me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What will happen next….? Find out after these commercial messages. BTW Daniel & Ellie's last name is Woodcomb. This is a week or so after ch4**

**Chapter 5**

"Joker!", Garrus called, walking up to the bridge. "How long until we land in London?"

"6 hours, give or take, why are you acting so anxious?", Joker asked without looking away from his console.

"I got a message from an unlikely person."

"Care to elaborate Garrus?"

"You remember Sidonis? He sent me a message, saying that Shepard was safe and in the Anita Goyle Memorial Hospital in London, in surgery.", Garrus said, obviously shaking with anxiousness. "That man is responsible for the deaths of 10 of my squad mates, and now he is responsible for saving the life of my mate. I hate the man, but I owe him everything now, I don't know what to do."

"I know how you feel man."

"You do?"

"Nah, not really."

"Thanks, Joker, you can always lighten the mood." Garrus chuckled.

"6 hours till we land in London." Joker stated as Garrus turned to leave the cockpit.

—

"That was good work you did their Doctor Woodcomb, you really sped up the work my people had to do, it probably saved Shepard's life. Her legs were too damaged to ever recover on their own, but with reinforced cybernetics, she'll be able to walk without support in 3 months.", the hospital doctor told Daniel.

"I only did what I was trained to do.", Daniel replied, always a modest man.

"You were trained well, now lets go see what we can do to make your wife more comfortable."

—

"Hey Shepard, I got that weird, slimy looking brown paste you asked for… what did you call it… icey cream?", Sidonis asked as he walked into Shepard's hospital room.

Shepard laughed, "Ice cream Sidonis, ice cream. I guess I owe you for saving my life, and for getting me ice cream."

"You owe me nothing, Shepard. You saved me when you weren't obligated to, so I owe you far more than a single action could ever make up for.", Sidonis said solemnly.

"How did you end up on Earth anyway?", Shepard questioned, while sucking the ice cream off the small spoon.

"After you stopped Garrus from finish his vendetta", Sidonis swallowed, still nervous of what Garrus would do when he arrived on Earth to see his sick mate, "I applied for C-Sec, and was put on patrol on Shalta ward, which is human dominated, but still has a large Turian population. I was shot in the line of duty, and rushed to the nearest hospital that happened to have a doctor who specialized in xenobiology, since I was in the human part of the ward. My surgeon was Kate…er, Katherine, and after she saved me, I thought I owed her a drink. We got together soon after. I came to Earth with her, she was called back to Earth to help the Alliance with some of the alien patients that are stranded here."

"Stranded?"

"Yes, the relays were destroyed at the same time as the Reapers.", Sidonis explained, forgetting momentarily that she wouldn't know any of this information.

Shepard laughed to herself, saying, "Wow, I destroyed the the Reapers,… and galactic commerce…. whoops." Sidonis' mandibles flared, a Turian smirk, as Shepard recalled.

"Are you two talking about me?" A female voice questioned from the hallway, still just out of view.

"No Kate, we aren't doing _anything_ of the sort." Sidonis sardonically stated.

"Lier" she said, finally coming into view. "Commander Shepard, it's good to finally meet you in person, though I have seen your unconscious form quite often, since Sidonis refuses to leave you side until the _Normandy_ arrives. I'd be jealous if I didn't know about Garrus, thinking I was losing my touch on men." Kate joked as she held out her hand.

"Please, call me Sarah, I've never liked being called Shepard, but it annoyingly stuck. I swear, it's like my given name doesn't even exist…."

"Tell me about it, my brother hated it too, they always called him Lt. Woody, our last name is Woodcomb." Kate said, laughing along with Sarah.

"Wait… your name is Kate Woodcomb?"

"That's me" Kate said smiling.

"And your brother is named Daniel?" Sarah continued questioning.

"Yea… how did you know…?", Kate asked, getting a quizzical look on her face.

"His wife is the one that found me, Ellie, and he uncovered my body, they were captured by Cerberus when they took my body. He is the one who stabilized me" Sarah said, not believing the coincidence of the situation.

"Spirits Kate! That was your brother!?", Lantar exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "I found the Cerberus base and raided it with Major Anderson, Ellie was shot in the leg before we found her."

"I know Lantar, I just came from their room, she's doing fine, Daniel is taking good care of her."

—

Garrus rushed off the ship as soon as Joker had touched her down, not even waiting for the gangplank, just jumping right onto the ground, thanking his impressively muscled legs for absorbing the fall.

They landed about 5 kilometers from the hospital, and Garrus used his powerful Turian legs to start sprinting towards the hospital.

_I'm coming Sarah… _Garrus thought as he ran.

—

Kate came in to the room where Lantar and Sarah were talking to tell Sarah that the _Normandy_ had landed and Garrus was sprinting here.

"Garrus is on his way. He is literally sprinting across London to see you." Kate giggled as she spoke. She held out a datapad to Sarah, showing her clips of various CCTV cameras across surviving building in London showing a seven foot tall turian running across the city. Sarah broke out into debilitating laughter.

Lantar had a torn look on his face. Sarah guessed that he was nervous about seeing Garrus again, especially while he was in such an emotional state. "Go" she said simply, patting Lantar's hand that was resting on the edge of the hospital bed. "I'll tell him how you saved he, how you changed. He won't hurt you."

"Thank you Shepard" Lantar said.

"It's Sarah"

—

The hospital front desk clerk was surprised, to say the least, when a seven foot tall turian in heavy armor burst through the main doors. He then slowed and calmly asked where Sarah Shepard's room was.

The nurse, scared to question why this massive turian wanted to see the savior of humanity, so she told him Shepard was in room 731.

"Thanks" Garrus said as he jogged towards the elevators.

Garrus walked into the elevator and hit the '7' button. The elevator was momentously slow. Slower than the elevator on the first _Normandy_. Garrus didn't think it was physically possible for a machine to operate slower. "_Spirits!_", He cursed, punching the wall with frustration. Finally the doors opened on the 7th floor, he sprinted down the hall, turning a few times until he reached a room labelled 731. He opened the door and walked in.

"Shepard…", He said, finally calming as he saw the love of his life laying in the bed before him.

—

**Sorry about how long it took, guys. I've had 14 flipping tests this week and was super stressing. Ch6 will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait guys. Holidays are stressful. Give you a Christmas update. Merry Christmas. This chapter might be ****_slightly _****cheesy.**

**—**

"Shepard… I'm so glad to see you." Garrus keened, "I thought I never would again."

Shepard perked up at the sound of his flanged voice from the doorway. "Garrus!"

Garrus ran to the bed and quickly grabbed Sarah's hand. "I was so worried about you. The _Normandy _was stranded on Spirits only know what planet in the ass end of the galaxy since the Battle of London."

"I… I was taken…", Sarah started. Garrus's mandibles went slack, and his mouth hung slightly ajar. "Cerberus grabbed me, I was pinned under the rubble from the Crucible, and I somehow survived re-entry into the atmosphere. A man and women found me buried, and as they were uncovering my body, a Cerberus squad showed up, they took me, and the man and women. We were held inside the base for awhile… I'm not sure exactly how long, I was in and out of consciousness for the whole time. Cerberus forced the man… I assume he was a doctor… to stabilize me, God only knows why…" Sarah trailed off.

Garrus was dumbfounded. He new that his mate was strong willed, by far the most he had ever met, including his father, but not this strong. Even he thought she would succumb to death under that rigorous treatment.

"You are the most amazing person in this universe, Sarah, it's clear to me now. You stopped Sovereign, then you died, but you came back… you came back to me… And then you stopped the Collectors, and you still didn't stop. You stopped the _spirits' damned Reapers!" _Garrus paused. "…And even after you survived all of that, you kept your promise to me… you held on… you survived… you _came back_…"

Sarah smiled, a tear falling down from her cheek, sprung from Garrus's kind words. Garrus leaned in from the chair he had settled his bulk into. He lowered his forehead down to Sarah, who returned the gesture.

"You have been there for me from the beginning Garrus, I'm damn sure not going to let some two-bit de-facto Cerberus leader from stopping me from returning to you.", Sarah said, putting emphasis on how much Garrus meant to her.

Garrus was shaking with anxiousness, still, even after reuniting with his beloved. He knew why. He reached into his armor storage compartment, making sure_ it _ was there. It was. Thank the Spirits for small blessings.

"Sarah… this isn't how I envisioned this moment, but seeing you again has brought all of these feelings bursting out of the well I've been suppressing since we first got together. You said that you wanted to be with me during the Collector mission, but you didn't want it to be some quick thing, because we might die in the next week… we started dating then, and we had a real relationship from the beginning… It has grow so much since then. Our friendship has evolved into the thing I value higher than anything else in the galaxy. You, Sarah Grace Shepard, mean more to me than _anything. _I've already planned this moment in my head over and over, and I'd never thought it would go this way." Garrus trailed off.

"Sarah Grace Shepard, would you do me the honor… of becoming my wife and bondmate…" Garrus hesitated on the last part of the sentence. He thought he knew her well enough to know what she was going to say, he hoped to hell that he was right. He prayed to God, to his Spirits, to every Deity in the Galaxy that she'd say yes. He pulled the ring box out of his armor.

Saying Sarah looked surprised would've been and understatement. It made Garrus even more nervous than he was before. If he had done this wrong in any way, he might've fucked up the only thing in his world that mattered to him.

"If the answer is…" Garrus started. He reached out to her as he pulled his forehead off of hers. She immediately missed the contact.

"Yes! Of course I will marry you Garrus!" She slapped his hand, chuckling slightly at Garrus's nervousness.

Garrus visibly sighed in relief, the anxiousness and nervousness bleeding out of him quicker than a wound on the jugular.

"So tell me… where do I put this…?" Garrus asked as he flipped open the yet unseen ring box. Sarah gasped and her hand let go of Garrus's own and flew up to her mouth. She, in a state of shocked surprise, held out her left hand, emphasizing her left ring finger, which Garrus saw and slipped the perfectly fitted 14 karat white gold band with a 2 karat diamond resting on top.

Sarah was amazed that the ring fit. "How did you know what size…?"

"This may sound a little creepy, but I measured it one night on the _Normandy_, while you were sleeping. Like I said, I've been planning this for months…"

—

Time has passed since he had proposed. They talked for a few hours, mostly him telling her what to expect come the Turian side of the bonding ceremony. He had hoped she would take his markings. Her reaction surpassed his wildest hopes and expectations. She _wanted _ to wear his markings. He was ecstatic.

Turian marriage traditions were much more complicated than their human counterparts. It involved hours of legal ceremonies, if front of a large group of Hierarchy citizens. It was a binding ceremony that couldn't be absolved, even by death itself. It was a permanent thing, and he explained this to Sarah. Nonetheless, she agreed to follow through with it, she was committed. She couldn't quite get through his head that she wanted this as much as he did.

After they had talked about their future. She had said she was tired, and she fell asleep. He sat their, patiently waiting.

He heard footsteps echoing out in the hall, getting closer, and they slowed as they approached Sarah's room. A human man walked in, he was built, and fairly tall for a human, coming up only a foot short on Garrus.

"Oh!" the man said, surprised, not expecting anyone in Shepard's room, let alone a seven foot tall turian male. "I didn't expect anyone to be here"

"Who are you?" Garrus interrogated, mandibles flaring in a territorial manner. Garrus didn't mean to do that, but he was airing on the side of caution, due to recent events.

"My bad, I'm Daniel Woodcomb, Shepard's doctor. I came to check on her."

Garrus recognized this as 'the man' Shepard described. "You saved my bondmate's life?" Garrus asked as he glanced at Sarah, Daniel nodded, "I can't thank you enough." Garrus stood up and shook Daniel's hand.

Daniel looked at Garrus, and said "Don't thank me, it was my duty to save her, even more so once I figured out who it was." "I'll come back in the morning. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Vakarian" Daniel said as he walked out.

He turned back around, and noticed that Sarah had woken up. "Hey" she croaked, her voice dry from lack of hydration. "Why are you still here?", she glanced at the clock, and it read 0030 hours, "It's late."

"Sarah, I won't ever leave your side again."

—

**Alright, thats a wrap. I gave you a Christmas present, now i request my own. I need a few things. **

**What would you, specifically, call the leader of the Spectres?**

**A review to see what you like and dislike about my story so far.**

**Thank you for reading, and Merry Christmas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anyone seen Blacklist or player Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance?**

**Also does anyone remember the purple blood from earlier? It was mentioned briefly, believe it was in ch 1-2.**

**This will be a filler chapter, with a VERY important plot point in the beginning of the next chapter, plus an appearance from an old friend.**

**SMUT WARNING LATER. I new at this so don't expect much**

—

2 weeks later Sarah was released from the hospital, and true to his word, Garrus never left the room except to get food for him and Sarah. Sarah had made a full recovery, and despite a slight limp from where her femur split into 5 pieces, her cybernetics and advanced healing modules that Cerberus had provided had worked perfectly again. She would lose the limp in due time, 2 months, according to Daniel. Garrus was ecstatic.

"This is your day, Sarah. Whatever you want to do, we're doing. So?", Garrus said as he pushed Sarah's chair out the doors. He was confused by the policy, but Sarah explained it was to cover the Hospital's ass, to stop her from tripping and breaking or something of the sort.

"First, I want to get out of this damn chair, second, I want to get some non-hospital food, and third, I was to spend the day with my fiancé." Sarah replied to Garrus's question. Standing up, a little shaky from low blood sugar, she said "Step one… complete."

—

"Hey, isn't this the noodle shop from the Citadel?" Garrus asked as the walked through the Food district in the partially rebuilt part of downtown London.

"Hey, you know what… I don't think so, but it looks similar… and now I have a craving for noodles"

They walked into the small shop, and were greeted by the hostess, and seemed at a small booth facing the glass windows out to the street.

"Hi!", a slightly too cheery server walked over "Welcome to Nūdoru, here are you menus, I'll be back in a minute to take your drink orders." After she finished the server walked away.

Sarah found it interesting that this place still had actual workers, most places had done away with servers and hostesses and gone straight to automated service through Omnitools.

"They have a dextro menu here… I'm amazed", Garrus said while staring at the menu.

—

Later that day, Garrus rented out a room in a hotel that survived the War. He and Sarah were laying in the bed, watching the one channel on the television that was still operational, the Alliance News Network. The headlines weren't good. Before the War, Earth had a population of 11.4 people, not including the population from the alien embassies and other political locations, or the ones on vacation and other trips from off world. Another 250,000 humans lived on the L4 and L5 station orbiting Earth. All but 5,000 humans on those stations were estimated MIA or KIA, and almost 7 billion humans died on Earth, unable to escape before the Reapers harvested him.

Sheer numbers are what made humans a force to be reckoned with in the Galactic front, thats how they didn't instantly lose to the Turians during the First Contact War. Now the population of Earth was as low as it was in the 1970s. 210 years of population growth lost.

According to the Network's Turian sources, Palaven didn't fair too much better. Out of the estimated 6.1 billion turians, only 2.8 billion turians survived the War. Both the Turian and Alliance Navy were completely obliterated, and their world's economies destroyed.

"My God…" Sarah's mouth was gaping.

"Spirits!" Garrus exclaimed at the same time.

After watching the news for a few more minutes, the total death count was shown. It was around 14 billion. 56% of the galactic population were dead.

—

After the terrible news, Garrus turned off the TV so they wouldn't have to see these things anymore. He and Shepard were laying in their bed, snuggled up against each other.

"What do you want to do now?" Garrus questioned.

"Garrus, you proposed to me 2 weeks ago, and it's been over 3 months since the night before the Battle of London. I want _you._"

Garrus mandibles flared in amused lust. He was obviously worried about her health, but, on the other hand, Daniel didn't say _not_ to have sex.

Sarah started to pull her clothes off, really slow, taunted Garrus to do something. He sat with a tortured, but amused, look on his face, until giving in. His primal instincts took over, he grabbed Sarah by her shoulders, and tossed her back up higher on the bed, quickly stripping himself of his button down shirt and pants. He leaned over Sarah and tore was remained of her clothes off of her body. She laid there, looking up at him, pure want in her eyes, a mischievous smile danced across her lips. Her teeth were parted slightly, with her tongue in between them, added to the spell she held over Garrus.

Garrus growled deeply, making a guttural sound of lust emerge. Turian anatomy held the phallus internally, to protect it from Palavenian radiation, but now it was fully exposed. Sarah had that effect on him.

He lined himself up with her, and pushed in, slowly at first, but then he sped up steadily. He didn't play it rough usually, caring more about preserving Sarah's human softness over full pleasure, but his animal instinct and lack of this exact action for an extended period of time override his safety sense.

For the next half hour it was just him and Sarah, finally out of that hospital, by themselves for the first time in almost 4 months. He was busy reacquainting himself with her body.

Due to the difference in their physical form, problems with chaffing had always been a problem between them, and as Sarah exploded into a white hot moment of pain and pleasure, she felt the familiar prick of his plates nicking her skin as he pulled out. He flopped over next to her on the bed, breathing heavily from exertion.

Turian smelling was far better than humans so when he smelled the scent of her blood, he looked worried, his caring, civilized side took back over the primal brain. It was odd though, her blood didn't smell like he remembered it, it smelled almost like a mixture of her blood and turian blood.

He sat up and looked at the small cut he gave her, and noticed a purple liquid running down her leg. "Sarah, why is your blood purple?"

Sarah was still lying peacefully in a state of bliss next to him, eyes shut, relaxed looking. "Huh?" she questioned. She sat up to inspect for herself, and saw the same strange site of purple blood running down her leg. She looked at him, a slight look of worry on her face, thinking her blood supply might be septic or something.

"We need to go see Mordin."

—

**I'm going to stop here, I can't write anymore at the moment. Like I said in the beginning, I'm ignoring some events out of Mass Effect 3, like Mordin dying for example. That was my first time writing sexy times so forgive me if I fucked it up… pun not intended. Here is where the overarching plot starts to emerge in full.**

**Question,have you ever seen anything or read anything where a character named Shaw was a good guy, or even just not a bad guy, I don't think I have, if you have please post reviews with your answers and show names if you have seen it.**

**—****ShadowStorm**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapters gonna come out fast, I feel motivated to do this, and slightly bored with everything else right now.**

**Nazaninhemmatpour89 got pretty close, all I'm saying.**

**Starred words in text have meanings at the bottom**

**—**

"Wow!" Sarah exclaimed as they walked into the brand new building in uptown London. It was a small building, 2 stories, but holy hell, Mordin worked fast. "Damn Mordin, you work _really_ fast" Sarah said to Mordin as he walked up.

"Shepard. Good to see you. What brings you by?", Mordin said quickly as ever.

Garrus gestured to the glass room off to the left, moving Sarah towards the office. Mordin understood and followed behind.

"Mordin, Sarah has been bleeding… purple blood." Garrus said

"Purple you say. Intriguing. Intriguing. This is something I haven't seen before. Will need to run some tests on Shepard for analysis on the problem. I'll go get the equipment." Mordin rushed out the door.

"Good _God, _he moves fast." Sarah said to Garrus as the door shut.

"Are you worried? I mean, if Mordin doesn't know what…. _this _is…" Garrus trailed off, motioning his hands around when he said 'this'.

"I don't know Garrus. No, I don't think I am. I survived Sovereign, I survived the Collectors…sort of, I've survived working for Cerberus, and I survived the rest of the Reapers, I'll be damned if I let some blood disease kill me."

As Sarah finished her rant of sorts, Mordin and his assistant walked back into the office, both holding a large spread of instruments that looked like that came from a mix of a clinic and a medieval torture chamber. Garrus was glad he wasn't the subject of these tests. He was content with leaning up against the back wall.

Sarah looked at him, with that look that he had identified to mean '_really…?_', and then rolled up her sleeve to allow Mordin to prick her arm. Mordin slipped the needle into her vein and attached the pump to the needle, and sure enough, when the blood came out into the tubes the assistant had prepared, it was a dark shade of purple, and had that strange smell emitting from it. Mordin looked…intrigued. He placed his hand on his chin and rubbed it in a thoughtful manner.

"I'll rush these tests Shepard. Have results in 30 minutes." Mordin ran out the door again.

—

32 minutes later Mordin walked back in with a manilla folder, with what Sarah assumed to be her test results.

"Shepard. Interesting results." He turned to Garrus, "I need a blood sample from you Garrus."

"Alright…" Garrus said, turning the thinned plates on him elbow up to Mordin could stick him with a _very _large needle. Mordin drew some of Garrus's blood, and that too, came out purple. Mordin had a perplexing look on his face. He was utterly confused. Garrus and Sarah were as well. Mordin, operating on a hunch, stuck a needle in his own arm, and that blood also came out purple. Mordin was absolutely baffled.

"Follow me…" Mordin said as he rushed from the room. Garrus and Sarah trailed off behind him, following him into the lab in the back. Mordin walked over to a microscope and placed 3 slides of blood of Garrus, Sarah, and himself on the slides.

Mordin looked at the projection of the blood up on the wall. He looked completely confused. "These cells here, I've never seen anything like this. Shepard. I can't scientifically explain this. I must run some tests. Please come back tomorrow. Results will be in by then."

—

The next day they walked back into Mordin's clinic.

"Shepard, good to see you. The test results are in. Come." Mordin said as soon as the exterior door opened. They followed him back to the lab, were once again, analysis results, these ones showed a nonagonal* cell, colored like blackberry jam.

Mordin signaled to his lab assistant who touched the spacebar on the terminal in front of him. 9 different blood cells appeared projected up on the screen.

It started with the Human circular red blood cell, followed by blue triangular Turian blood cell, then the octagonal violet Asari blood cell, the elliptical orange Salarian blood cell, the stick-like grass colored Elcor blood cell, the cubical volus cell that was the color of a fine red wine, the pink spear-like structure of the Hanar cell, and finally the white-wine colored heptagonal* shape of a drell cell.

After all of these cells appeared on the screen, one more followed. It was hexadecagonal*, a pure purple color, more like the final cell projected originally. "This", Mordin gestured at the cell, "is a mock up of a Prothean blood cell. It has the same color of our unknown cell from the samples taken yesterday afternoon have the same color and base structure of this cell, but not the same number of faces on the cell. Our new cell also has 4 stranded DNA instead of all the other species 2 stranded DNA"

"This cell, by all accounts, appears to be a fusion of all the other cells, synthesis perhaps, but without a proper sample of Prothean DNA, I cannot test my theory. I believe that the Prothean DNA acts as a binder, a peacekeeper, and emulsifier. If you take these samples, taken before the Reaper War", Mordin continued, holding up 8 test tubes, each filled with a respective specie's blood,"and mix them together…",. Mordin proceeded to mix all 8 blood samples together under a microscope. Even on the molecular level, the cells fought each other, multiplying and trying to destroy each other, "…they to that. Shepard, if Javik is still aboard the _Normandy_ do you mind and bring him down here."

—

Garrus and Sarah walked back across town to where Joker stuck the _Normandy _in the docking clamps. The walked inside to the elevator and hit the button to go down the the Engineering deck.

"God damn this elevator is slower than I remember" Sarah cursed on their way down. Garrus snorted.

They stepped off the elevator and walked to Javik's quarter's door. As the door opened Javik said, without turning from his hand washing pool on the other end of the room, "Ah Shepard, and the Turian. What do you want."

"We need you to come down into Mordin's lab in the city, he has a problem that he needs you to solve."

"Why should I be concerned with the Salarian's problems?", Javik replied

"This is why." Sarah pulled a small portable hypodermic needle out of her pocket and stuck herself with it, drawing the plunger back, it drew purple blood. Javik's eyes went wide with surprise. He grabbed a knife from the counter and nicked his finger. Javik recoiled at the sight, and while neither Sarah or Garrus could tell why, he looked panicked. He grabbed what looked like a vial from the miniature Prothean Beacon on the table.

—

To a surprised Mordin, the 3 of them burst into the lab, Javik in the lead, with a sense of urgency on his face. They walked back into the lab. Mordin got the rest of the 8 samples he used earlier. He took the vial Javik offered to him.

"It was my brother's blood. I took it when I buried him. He was my Sergeant. He died during the Battle on Ilos." Javik explained.

Mordin took some of the blood, and injected it into the mixture of the other 8. The 8 different samples were all fighting again, until Prothean blood was introduced. The cells stopped fighting and fused together, then multiplied. A nonagonal cell was produced, deep blackberry color to it.

Mordin was amazed. Slack jawed even. Javik looked at the screen and said, "Oh, it worked."

—

**Heptagon- 7 sided shape**

**Nonagon- 9 sided shape**

**Hexadecagon- 16 sided shape**

**Thanks for reading. I have the near future of this plot mapped out in my head now. I want to make a shoutout to a few people. Thank you SirArthurNudge for your Crucible story. I have pulled some names and minor plot details from your story. It is a great story and I encourage all of you to read it. I also want to make a shoutout to Chris Taylor of Gas Powered Games for making the Supreme Commander Series, once again, check it out, PC/Xbox. I want to make a shoutout to all those on the Bioware team for making this story even possible, and finally, I want to make a shoutout to those who reviewed this story, your words helped me get this story on a good track. Thank you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go. This is immediately continuing from ch 8 so re-read last section if you need to.**

**Sorry in advanced for butchering the dress shopping. **

**Including one of my favorite restaurants in the city I live in.**

**—**

"What worked, Javik?" Sarah asked, Javik had a blank look on his face, like fear, which he had never expressed before, being the Avatar of Vengeance. "Javik. What worked?" Sarah said louder.

Javik seemed to snap out of his trance state. "I've only ever heard stories from my elders. As you know we never completed the Crucible, I was always heard that the designers coded in Prothean DNA into the structure, so when a species finally defeated the Reapers, that the Prothean legacy would continue. Th beam sent out a DNA reconstruct that fused all DNA in the Galaxy together, not like the Reapers, leaving room for species to evolve, but bringing the whole galaxy together like the Prothean empire did.

Mordin stepped up, "So now all species are effectively the same?"

"I'm don't know, I was a soldier, not a scientist.", Javik said.

"I will continue my research Shepard." Mordin stated.

—

Garrus and Sarah walked back to their room. On the way back to their room they talked about what happened at the lab.

"What do you think this all means?" Sarah asked Garrus.

"I don't know, Sarah. I'm with Javik on this one, I'll let Mordin figure it out. Lets talk about something better though."

"Like what?"

"Well… I've been doing some planning… and some research… how does next Saturday sound for our wedding?"

Sarah went slack jawed. She had a sharp intake of breath due to surprise. Garrus's mandibles fluttered with worry, hoping he didn't do something offensive. But then Sarah smiled. "That sounds great Garrus." she said sincerely.

—

The 12 days until her wedding rehearsal dinner passed like a breeze. She tried to help plan their wedding, but Garrus was keeping it all a secret, wouldn't let her do anything to do with the wedding. Garrus said he had it so Sarah asked Liara to keep an eye on him. By the time she got around to asking Liara, Garrus had already gotten to her, asked her to not tell Sarah anything at all.

Sarah wanted to have control, she was used to it, commanding the _Normandy _for the last year, being CO and XO on the original _Normandy _a full year before that. Garrus had taken full control on this matter.

Earlier that morning Garrus had told her about the turian mating customs. They had planned on traveling to Palaven after their honeymoon to make it official in the Turian government. Their ceremony was quite like the human's. There was a Hierarchy official presiding, quite like a priest. The priest read the requirements of a mated couple, they exchanged their vows, and then the one from the lesser clan, Sarah in this case, since she didn't belong to one, would remove their own markings and take their new mate's markings.

Sarah was taking the vows seriously, she was trying to learn Turian common so she could say her vows the right way, not through some translator. She was also very excited to take his markings. She stared at herself in the mirror, just imagining what they'd look like on her face, a permanent set of Vakarian clan markings.

Tali arrived at noon that day to go with her and Liara to pick up her dress for tomorrow. She knew she was really late, but she promised Tali that when she and Garrus got married that she would wait for Tali before going dress shopping. They went to the dress shop in Madrid, one that said that they can finish a custom dress in 4 hours.

Now everyone knew that Sarah wasn't one for getting dressed up, she was more comfortable in armor plating than a dress, but Sarah was in love with the dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, strapless, pure white, that flared out at the bottom. It was simple, just like she was. Tali and Liara had the whole outfit planned out. They ordered white peonies and lilies of the valley. Sarah's hair had grown out and was now half way down her back, it had a light red color to it, so the white flowers they ordered would look perfect interspaced inside her braid. She had personally chosen the Lily of the Valley as one of the flowers, it was an extremely poisonous plant that had been linked to over 40 cardiac problems on ingestion. It was a beautiful flower. Beautiful and deadly, just like Sarah.

—

The rehearsal dinner went off without a hitch. They used the _Normandy,_ now fully repaired, and upgraded for easier use inside of the atmosphere, to get down to Tampa, Florida. The dinner was at the Columbia, a local restaurant Sarah remembered from shore leave from when she lived on her mother's ship. The restaurant had just turned 282 years old! The same building and everything! They even made a special set of food for the dextro guests, Garrus's father and sister, plus him, obviously, and Tali.

Sarah was apprehensive about meeting Garrus's father, Garrus had always described him as a hard ass, rule following Turian. She'd always assumed that a Human-Turian relationship would be off the rulebook, taking into account the First-Contact War. Garrus's father was actually extremely pleasant to be around, as well as his sister, but she had expected that.

Garrus's father came over to talk to her at the end of the dinner.

"Hi, you must be Sarah. Garrus had told me so much about you." He said to her. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh! Oh hi! It's so good to finally meet you. Garrus has told me a lot about you as well."

"Well, I guess I have some false preconceptions to break then…" Atillus Vakarian said, sighing.

"Oh no… nothing he said was ever bad…." Sarah started.

"You don't have to defend him. Garrus and I…." Atillus sighed, "we've never seen eye to eye. It's one of my biggest regrets in life, not having a good relationship with my son."

Sarah was aghast. She never realized Atillus felt like that. She felt bad for him. "I promise, Mr. Vakarian, I will do whatever I can to get you and Garrus reconnecting."

Atillus smiled. "That won't be necessary Sarah, thank you. I came here with Solana. She is trying to get Garrus to talk to me. Speaking of Solana, she wants to meet her sister-in-law."

At the sound of her name Solana walked over. Sarah had never seen a female Turian before as far as she could remember, it was a striking difference, between male and females. They had a much smaller carapace and a shorter fringe. "Hi.", she held out her hand, Sarah shook it.

"It's good to finally meet you Solana." Sarah said, "Garrus had told me so much about you."

Solana smiled. "We need to get together sometime after the wedding Sarah."

"Definitely. Sounds like a plan."

—

After the end of the dinner Sarah went back to her hotel room with Garrus. Garrus really outdid himself with the planning, he probably used his Shadow Broker resources to find out what Sarah's favorite Earth restaurants were, and Liara nailed it for him.

"Be sure to thank Liara for finding out that I love the Columbia." Sarah told Garrus as she walked into the bathroom, laughing.

Garrus tried to look offended but couldn't, he started laughing too hard. "Then I'm sure the wedding location will make you happy too."

"Oh by the way Garrus, we have dinner plans the day after tomorrow with your sister."

"Solana's here? I didn't expect her or my father to get in until tomorrow."

"You knew your father was here? I talked with him tonight Garrus, you need to give him a second chance for whatever he did to wrong you. He really wants to have you in his life."

"For you Sarah, I'd do anything."

—

**Thats all for me. Wedding next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait. I went back to school. Ugh. My brother is the bar manager at the restaurant that is mentioned.**

**—**

Sarah woke up that morning, excited beyond words. She never thought this day would come. She was getting married! To Garrus! The love of her life! She still remembered the day where she first started to fall in love with him. She was more of a deep thinker, mulling over feelings, not reacting rashly, she bided her time before confronting him about them. The look on his face, she chuckled remembering it, was so surprised when she asked. She walked into the battery, puffed up her chest and told him. His mandibles were fluttering like a hummingbird's wings, a dumbfounded look on her face.

Garrus was still asleep on the bed next to her. They flew back into Madrid after the dinner the night before. It seemed like it would take awhile but with the new shuttle technology it only took an hour to fly across the Atlantic. Thank God it only took that long, they booked a dinner reservation at Ella's back in Seminole Heights, Tampa, Florida. Her omni tool started to buzz. It was Tali. She messaged Sarah to tell her that she was on her way. Garrus made sure they followed all the normal human traditions. Tali knocked on the door. Garrus stirred so Sarah jumped up and hurried to leave the room before Tali woke Garrus. Turians needed their beauty sleep. She typed up a message on her omnitool telling Garrus that she was leaving with Tali to get ready.. She ran from the room and met Tali outside.

"Ready Sarah?" she asked. She was all giddy and excited, almost as much as Sarah, but did a terrible job at containing it. They went to the shuttle that was waiting at the end of the driveway.

—

They flew for 5 minutes to the site of the was a beautiful garden, just off the coast of the Mediterranean, right on the beach. The place was set up already. Sarah was never one for big ceremonies but this was a different occasion. Garrus wouldn't reveal the guest list to her. She had no idea who was coming, except of course her mother, Hannah, her father, Jacob, and her sister Selene. Selene was a infant, born just 6 months ago. Hannah was on pregnancy leave from the Alliance all throughout the War. She had hid near her old house in the middle of nowhere Canada. The Reapers didn't invade the Canadian winter wastelands because they was no resources for them out there. Judging by the fact that there was over 300 seats at the garden, Garrus found a lot more people to come.

Sarah was coaxed into the dressing room in the back of the chapel. Her dress was already handing there, as well as all the bridesmaid dresses. Her bridesmaids were Tali, Liara, Solana, and her maid of honor was her mother. Garrus's groomsmen were Kaiden, his father, Kenneth from Engineering, and his best man was James. A knock on the door alerted her attention to someone's arrival. Her mother walked in holding Selene. This is the first time Sarah had seen her sister. Since medicine had advanced so far, humans could now carry babies up to 75 years old, being able to live to 150 plus year now. Sarah's mother just turned 65. Sarah was born 33 years before her sister. It was a huge age gap, but she was still amazed at how _cute_ her baby sister was.

"Hi Selene!" Sarah cooed when she walked over. She gave her mother a big hug, it'd been 6 months since they had last seen each other. "Where's Dad?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, he is with your fiancé." Hannah replied, rocking the baby gently as to keep her asleep. Little Selene was so cute!

"I'm going to go say hi to Dad, its been 3 years since I've seen him."

Hannah stepped up and blocked the door. "You can't darling. It's against tradition! Garrus can't see you! I'll go get your dad and get him to come up here. Here…" she handed Selene to Sarah.

Hannah walked out of the room. Sarah looked at a now awake Selene. The baby was smiling at her big sister, giggling as Sarah tickled her chin and cooed. Sarah had always wanted children, but gave up on the thought when she joined the military, and now she couldn't again, short of adoption, because of the species difference between her and Garrus. _Oh well_ she thought, _At least I can see my baby sister whenever I want, now that the War is over. _

The door cracked and her mother and father, Jacob, walked back into the room. "DAD!" she exclaimed. She quickly handed Selene into her mother's arms and tackle hugged her father. Her father, overcoming the surprise 135 pound load in his arms. He was not a small man by any means. He was 6'3", 230 pounds. He, too, was in the Alliance, on the same ship as her mother in fact. He transferred to it when she got pregnant. He was in an N7 Vanguard squad before, that is where Sarah got her biotics, they were still latent, but Sarah was getting there. Sarah knew that her father and Garrus would get along like 2 peas in a pod, he was the Gunnery Sergeant and Executive Officer on the _Orizaba, _the ship her mother commanded as a Rear-Admiral.

"Hey baby…", He patted her back. He was going to be walking her down the isle. He couldn't be more proud. "I met your Fiancé outside." He flicked his thumb over his shoulder, "I thought I'd have to be the stereotypical shotgun wielding father, but he really struck me as a good man." Sarah teared up at the final words.

She looked at the clock, 11 AM. "Shit!" Sarah cursed. She needed to get ready. The ceremony was at noon, and everyone knew Sarah wasn't the best at getting ready. Hannah got the message and hurried Jacob out. Liara came running in, apologizing for being late. She picked up the dress that morning. Sarah quickly unzipped the carrying case and pulled it out, preceding to strip down to her bra and panties.

—

An hour later she had gotten in the dress, had all of her makeup done, which was a lot more than she was used to, _dammit Tali, _and had just pulled her heels on. _Oh god! Heels! _she whimpered to herself. She _hated_ heels. She decided to practice walking around, since she'd be stuck in these damn shoes for a good 10 hours. She groaned. This was going to be a long day.

—

Garrus was beyond nervous. His mandibles wouldn't stop fluttering. He had been standing at the alter for the last 10 minutes, waiting for the ceremony to start. He had no idea what to expect of Sarah's wedding dress, i mean… he did his research…. _ugh WHY AM I SO NERVOUS! IT'S SARAH! _he thought. He tried to steel his nerves, but it didn't work. He had studied Catholic wedding ceremonies and memorized all of the lines, so he didn't make a fool of himself.

The music started, playing the classical "Here comes to the bride" bit. Garrus turned, his mandibles fluttering so fast it would have made a hummingbird jealous. He saw the most beautiful sight to date in that moment, Sarah Shepard walking, well, sort of stumbling, down the isle, arm tucked inside of her father's, in a vibrant, pure white dress that showed off her toned shoulders and tan skin. She had flowers in her hair, beautiful white ones. She was beaming, with a small tear threatening to find it's way down her cheek.

Sarah reached the dais, stepping up the stairs to stand beside Garrus. The priest stepped forward, bible in hand. "Dearly beloved. We gather here today to see a start of a new age, not just for these 2 heroes, but for the who galaxy."

"Garrus Vakarian and Sarah Shepard, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?" The priest asked.

"I have." They both said.

"Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"I will." They both said.

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"I have."

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

"Garrus Vakarian, do you take Sarah Shepard for your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Garrus said with absolute certainty.

Sarah Shepard, do you take Garrus Vakarian for your lawfully wedding husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

Sarah's eyes welled up. "I do"

The ring bearer stepped forward, holding out Sarah's ring to Garrus.

"Sarah, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Garrus said, slipping the ring onto Sarah's left ring finger, right next to the engagement ring.

The ring bearer stepped forward, holding out Garrus's ring out the Sarah.

"Garrus, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Sarah said, slipping the ring onto Garrus's middle talon on his left hand.

"And now by the power vested in me by the Systems Alliance, and by our Lord Jesus Christ, I pronounce you Man and Wife." Sarah let out her held up tears. Garrus leaned into Sarah. They kissed, and everyone in the crowd cheered and clapped. The saviors of the Galaxy were now wed.

—

**That's a wrap. That took awhile, longest chapter yet. Exam week this week, meaning I may or may not update by Friday. Hopefully I will. Have a nice week :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Going right into this chapter from last. I'll give you faster updates if you do more reviews. Please! I asked nicely. Sorry if i screwed up the ceremony last chapter. My bro works at Ella's. Best pizza in Tampa.**

**I've decided that any and all turian food and drinks will be the english alphabet spelling of the Russian names of the human brands. For example, Muzhskoy is Men's Club. Sorry about the 500 words of fluff, convo between Garrus and his Father is important.**

**If you guys want to see a picture of Sarah's appearance, search up the Mass Effect Wavy Hair Bob Mod. It is ****not mine,**** I take no credit in created it, but that is how my Shepard looks.**

**—**

The day before was everything Sarah ever dreamed of since she was a little girl. It was perfect. She had a perfect location, a perfect ceremony, perfect guests, and most importantly, a perfect husband. She meant it when she said 'till death do us part'.

They were now on a flight back to Tampa, Florida to eat with Garrus's Sister and Father. They were headed to Ella's Americana Folkart Cafe. They landed a little under 40 minutes later.

—

They walked down Nebraska Avenue, going into Ella's Cafe. They asked if Garrus's family had arrived yet, which they hadn't, so they requested a table for 4 upstairs, and at at the bar, waiting for Solana and Atillus. Garrus snorted.

"What?" Sarah asked him.

"This is _exactly_ how I imagined the Bar up in the sky we always joked about."

Sarah chuckled. "We don't have to worry about that anymore, Garrus. I'm done."

Garrus was confused by that comment. "What does that mean?"

"I tendered my resignation on the flight over. I am no longer Commander Shepard. I am now Sarah Vakarian."

Garrus flushed with pure love for her. Shepard had become a household name both on Earth and on Palaven, and she had given it up for him. She took the name 'Vakarian'. She even gave up a promotion to Admiral, serving along side Hackett, as Anderson did.

He looked at her with a face that announced his pride at being wed to her. They kissed. The bartender walked up.

"Hi, welcome to Ella's, can I interest you in our Long Island Iced Tea?"

"Mmmm, I'll take one." Sarah hummed. Garrus was confused because she had, on many occasions, turned down tea when Traynor offered. Sarah understood his confusing, and smiling explained, "Long Island Iced Tea isn't tea. It's a lot of alcohol and some soda, a soldier's best friend," she finished, laughing. The drink came to Sarah, it was a yellowish color, due to the vodka, gin, tequila, and rum in it, as well as the Coca-Cola.

The bartender asked Garrus, "What can I get you, sir?"

"Do you have any Turian brandy?"

"We have Palaven's Best brand, Brendi, and Muzhskoy"

"I'll take a double of the Muzhskoy please." The bartender poured his drink.

—

Solana and Atillus walked through the door, seeing them, Sarah signaled them to walk up stairs.

"Hey guys!" Sarah said, standing up to hug her new Sister-in-law and Father-in-law. Garrus also stood up, hugged his sister, and shook his father's hand. 'Hey Dad, Solana."

They sat down. After looking at their menus for few minutes a server walked up, "Hi, welcome to Ella's, do you know what you want, or should I give you a few minutes?"

"I'll take The Don pizza please." Sarah requested.

The server turned to Garrus and asked what he wanted to eat. Sarah eyed him with the commanding look, pursed lips and squinted eyes, he knew what she wanted, they could read each other's body languages perfectly. "Well, the wife wants me to try a pizza… do you have Dextro pizzas?" The server nodded an affirmative. "Ok, I'll get that then." Sarah smiled at him.

—

45 minutes later, they were sitting and enjoying their meals, friendly conversation had continued around the table.

"So where are you two going on your honeymoon?" Solana asked.

"We…haven't exactly figured that one out yet…" Garrus admitted sheepishly. Sarah nodded to confirm what he was saying.

"You guys should come to Palaven, you guys can stay at the house. Right dad?" Solana said.

"Absolutely, it would be a pleasure to have my son and daughter-in-law stay at the house."

"Alright, I guess we'll do that then" Garrus said, not all to excited. Sarah knew she needed to work on his and his father's relationship, he seemed nice enough to him, maybe she'd bring it up later.

—

The next day they were on the _Normandy, _en route to Palaven. Her and Garrus had gotten a room together, since she was no longer the captain, as had Atillus and Solana. Garrus had fallen asleep on the bed in their room so Sarah decided it was time to talk to Atillus. She found him in the port side lounge, sipping Turian Brandy.

"Hey Sarah" he said when she walked in.

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you about something, I love Garrus, as you know, and I care about him. I don't get why he is reluctant to talk to you, I want your relationship with him to get back to how it should be. What happened between the 2 of you that damaged your relationship?"

"Back when Garrus was 13 years old his mother died from a neurological disease, similar to Alzheimer's. His mother was everything to him, I hid the truth from him. She was a massive xenophobe, she was a soldier in the Relay 314 Incident. She tried to hide the fact that she was from him, at my request, so not to spread the xenophobia to him and Solana. She resented me for it, and without my knowledge, wrote a note to Garrus. He got it when she died. He was mad at me for keeping it from him, and since he had just started bootcamp by the time he read the note, the wound festered. The next time I spoke to my son is when he left the military, when he applied to the Spectres and I pulled some strings to deny him. I did it to protect him, you have to see that, you saw what happened the Saren."

"What does Saren have to do with Garrus?" Sarah questioned.

""Saren's family was a family I've had friends in since I was 5 years old. I knew him since he was born. He lost his mother in the Relay 314 Incident, he held a bitterness towards humans, his would festered, as Garrus's had, due to meeting with the worst of the worst as a Spectre, and look what happened to him. I couldn't bear to lose my son, so I stopped him from becoming Saren."

Sarah looked dumbfounded, she can't believe the reason Garrus was at odds with his father. "Atillus, I will make sure Garrus talks to you. You have been nothing but amazing to me since I met you, I will help."

"Thank you, Sarah, that means more than you know. Also thank you for keeping Garrus safe all through these years, even on Omega. I wanted to officially welcome you to the Vakarian clan."

Sarah left with a thought bugging her, _How did he know about Omega?_

—

Garrus was awake when Sarah came back in. "Hey." She said, walking in and shutting the door.

"Hey, where were you?" Garrus asked.

"Talking with your Dad. Garrus, you _need_ to reconnect with him. He cares about you, give him another chance, if he does anything you don't like I will _personally _enforce the restraining order_." _Sarah said, trying to tie in humor to make the conversation lighter.

Garrus sighed. "For you Sarah, I'd do anything. I'll talk to him when we are on Palaven." She beamed at him, she hoped she wouldn't have to persuade him, but she didn't.

—

A day had passed since they first landed on Palaven. The ceremony was in a few minutes, to make Sarah an official Vakarian in the eyes of the Hierarchy. She was excited, but Garrus told her the Turian bonding ceremonies were all politics, no beautiful ceremonies like human weddings. She didn't care. _I receive the Vakarian markings today, I've been waiting for this since the day he asked me to marry him._

Garrus came in the room, holding a funny looking blue pencil, it was crayon like in shape, but wasn't made of wax, it was made of something almost like chalk. "I'm going to trace the marking lines on your face so I don't mess up with the permanent paint later."

"It's permanent?"

"Well, just as permanent as most things. You'll have to replace it every 6 months or so."

As he was talking, she noticed something. He had fresh paint on this face. He painted over the area where the rocket scarred his face on Omega. It looked great, he looked just like he did the day she met him.

"So how'd the talk with your father go?"

"Good. We made up for what he kept from me. I don't know why I was mad at him anymore, it's my mother I should be angry at, she was the xenophobe, not him. Our relationship will take awhile, but we will get better. I'm glad my mother isn't around anymore, she'd probably try to kill you or something." Garrus finished by shrugging.

By the time Garrus traced the lines onto her face with the pencil crayon chalk thing, and she had a minute to admire the lines on her face, there was a knock on the door of the Vakarian Homestead, it was the Hierarchy official there to finalize the paperwork. _Ugh, paperwork_ Sarah thought.

—

The ceremony was almost complete, all Garrus had to do is sign the paper, and paint the markings onto Sarah's face. He signed the paper, looking at her with flared mandibles, what she knew was happiness. He picked up the brush sitting in the bowl of dark blue paint. The brush tickled Sarah but she steeled her nerves as not to laugh and screw up the lines. Once he was complete, she walked to the mirror. They looked amazing, they complemented her brownish red hair perfectly. She was ecstatic.

About an hour after the official left, there was another knock on the door. Garrus got up to answer it, and Sarah had a clear line of sight and was in earshot of the door. He opened it to see 2 Hierarchy High Guard Soldiers, the Primarch's personal guard. _Uh-oh_ Garrus thought.

"General Vakarian?"

"That's me, what can I do for you?"

"Please come with us."

—

**Uh-oh. What's going on here. I don't know. Guess you'll have to wait. *Snickers Evilly***


	12. Chapter 12

**Got off at 9:30 this morning. Gonna write another chapter now.**

**Listen to the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon, it's great.**

**—**

Sarah looked up in surprise at the words coming from the door. She jumps up to join Garrus at the door.

"What does the Primarch need?" Garrus asked the soldiers.

"He wants to address you personally, sir."

"Alright." Garrus slipped on his boots, and Sarah her shoes to leave.

Atillus popped up behind them, wondering what was going on. He noticed the soldiers at the door, and suddenly looked worried. "What's going on?" He questioned.

The lead soldier, a Lieutenant, Sarah thought, answered Atillus. "Sir, we need to take General Vakarian to see the Primarch. It's urgent."

Atillus grabbed his boots as well. "I'm coming too."

—

After a 5 minute flight they were in the Hierarchy Central Government building in Cipritine. They all stepped out of the military shuttle onto the ground outside the building. Garrus was confused why the Primarch personally wanted to see him, but he decided just to wade into whatever metaphorical creek he found himself at.

The soldiers escorted them up the 38th floor, where the Primarch's office was. The soldiers asked Sarah and Atillus to stay outside of the office, so they found some seats along the wall.

After half an hour of sitting on her hands and doing nothing, Sarah started to get antsy. Atillus noticed this, and touched his daughter-in-law's hand, which was tense and gripping the arm of the chair tightly. "Garrus will be fine. He hasn't done anything wrong. It's probably some briefing, although I can't figure out why he had to come here."

As Atillus finished attempting to comfort Sarah, Garrus came back out with Victus, they shook hands, saying something just out of earshot. They walked over. Victus looked at Sarah. She stood to shake his hand. "Primarch." She said, shaking his hand.

"Not anymore Shepard, well I guess it's Vakarian now. I see congratulations are in order for you Garrus." Garrus's mandibles flared in pride.

"What do you mean by not anymore?" Sarah asked , confused. She wasn't the most knowledgeable on Turian governmental procedures.

"If a Primarch dies during wartime, the Primarch that steps up must step down at the end of the war." Atillus explained. "So who is the new Primarch?" Atillus asked. He was a refugee all throughout the War and wasn't up to date on Hierarchical rankings.

"I am." Garrus said. Atillus mandibles went slack, and Sarah's mouth was quite literally touching the floor from surprise.

"What? How?" Atillus asked. Last time he checked, Garrus was 50th in line of succession, after he was promoted the Special Advisor on the Reaper Threat.

Victus explained. "Garrus was my secondary advisor, placing him under my command and 2 tier ranks below me. During the Reaper surprise attack on Cipritine, they wiped out most of the Command Structure, all but Fedorian and 2 of his advisors, who were on Menae. As you know, Fedorian crashed, and one of his advisors was on board with him, the other was crushed by a landing Reaper a few hours before. This left me as Primarch, General Gaius Aurelius as my successor. He was killed in the battle above Earth, about 10 minutes before the Commander destroyed the Reapers. When I am forced to step down tomorrow, Garrus will become the Primarch of Palaven."

"I'm the Primarch." Garrus repeated, in disbelief.

—

When they got back to the house, Sarah pushed Garrus into their room, down onto the bed, and shuts the door. She has a look of lust on her face. "It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Sarah asked.

"Yep." Garrus sighed.

"You look stressed, let me help with that." Sarah slowly and seductively slipped off her hoodie and t-shirt. Garrus perked up at the realization of what she was doing. He smirked. It was a _great _day.

Sarah continued undressing,and slowly came over, now only wearing her bra and panties. She came over and started tugging on Garrus's pants impatiently while whimpering, he undid the clasp. He then slipped out of his shirt, leaving himself exposed. Getting hard for his wife was no problem, he was ready for hours of fun.

Sarah slipped out of her remaining clothes and straddled Garrus, who still hadn't moved off the bed. Sarah was intent at relieving his stress, it the most entertaining way possible. She was more than horny, she needed him, so she wasted no time. She lowered herself onto his length, slowly at first, but Garrus joined into help., arching his hips and lowering himself slowly down.

"Let me do the work." Sarah whispered into his ear. She started to speed up. It felt amazing, Sarah was no masochist, but the mix of pleasure from the action, and the pain from the roughness of Garrus's plates created the perfect orgasm inducing feeling. It took her less than 2 minutes to experience her first white flash of pleasure at release, and Garrus was the same, but no simple orgasm was going to stop this. They continued on. It took about an hour until they were both exhausted, so much so that Sarah didn't even get off of Garrus, just simply falling asleep laying on his chest, still attached at the waist. Garrus laughed quietly at her position, pulling the sheet up onto the bed so they could sleep.

—

By morning, Garrus's biology had ensured his length retracted back into his body, ready to use for next time, so now all he had was his naked wife laying on his chest. He was awakened by the feeling of a hand trying to make him reemerge. Sarah was straddling him again, her hand reaching down to have more fun. "You are insatiable, woman." He said. She just moaned with lust, apparently she couldn't speak. Garrus tried the mock reluctance bit, but he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. It didn't take long for him to reemerge. They were getting hot and heavy in no time. They kept it going for longer this time. The explored every crack and crevice of each other's bodies, enjoying themselves immensely along the journey. _This is the best morning ever_ Garrus thought.

—

After the amazing wake up call, they had a celebratory breakfast that Solana made for them, Sarah was never one to have allergic reactions, and according to the Alliance tests she, Dextro might cause a stomach ache, and wouldn't have any nutritional value, but she could eat it.

Sarah had always wondered what dextro food tasted like, it always looked interesting to her, as she was a very adventurous person, all the strange blues and purples that wasn't found in human foods. Green meats straight out of a Doctor Seuss book, blue lettuce looking vegetables, and the list went on.

The food in question this morning was something flat and round, sort of like a pancake, but it was green and slimy in nature. It intrigued Sarah. When they sat down, Solana brought up the Primarcy. "I can't believe my big brother is the Primarch!"

Garrus sighed but then smiled. "I can't believe it either, sis."

—

They drove to the government announcement building, it looked like a football stadium, elliptical in shape, tall ,with seats in a tiered formation surrounding the main floor. Adrien Victus what already standing on the raised stage, with a few of the Primarchs from the Turian Colonial Planets. Turian law stated the Primarch of Palaven had authority over the other Primarchs, so they were standing on a lower part of the stage, each representing their one of the nine colonies. Sarah and Garrus walked over the sit behind Adrien, Atillus and Solana broke off and went to sit in the stadium seats.

Victus stepped up to the microphone on the podium."My fellow citizens, today, by Turian Law I will step down from the Primarcy. Today, we welcome a new Primarch, who shall be the most forward moving Primarch we have ever had. Please welcome you're new Primarch of Palaven, General Garrus Vakarian."

Garrus stood up and walked to the podium. He had a prepared speech to give. "My fellow Turians, today I come before you as one of you, not as your Primarch. Less than 6 months ago I was on a low tier. Through the tragedy of the Reaper War, the Hierarchy lost many who would be greater Primarchs than I ever would have been. I will serve you to the best of my abilities, I will take steps to improve relations with all the races, so a tragedy like the Reaper War will never happen again. We will perceiver, will will fight any challenger, and we will survive, but not as a single race, but as an entire galaxy. As many of you can see, my bondmate is not Turian, she is human, she is Sarah Vakarian, the greatest fighter known in this galaxy and the sole reason that many more of our people didn't die. We will reform our military, making it stronger than ever before, and we will implement changes necessary to move our race in this century. Thank you."

—

**It took me 2 days to write that speech, tell me hat you think. Ill try to have another chapter out my Tuesday but no promises.**


	13. Chapter 13

**No note. Really long italicized parts means flashback. HUGE plot points. 2 of them.**

**—**

Garrus had been Primarch for 12 weeks now, everything had been going amazingly, not a single problem had shown up on his desk. Well none except for a drunken bigot throwing beer at the ground outside yelling 'You sick bastard Vakarian, too stupid to sleep with your own race'. _Yea, _he thought, _don't need to tell Sarah about that._

They had bought a house a few days after Garrus's promotion, since they really couldn't go back to Earth or somewhere else like they planned.

The house was beautiful, it was a large house on the outskirts of Cipritine, about 5000 square feet, if Garrus remembered the human measurements right. It was 2 stories, the common areas on the ground floor, and the master bedroom and other bedrooms upstairs. Garrus didn't know why they got a house so big, for just the 2 of them, but Sarah was the house person, he delegated that to her, which she really enjoyed.

He left the office during lunch everyday to meet up with the 12 weeks they had been there, they had found out that whatever the purple blood thing is, it allowed Sarah to not only eat Turian food without worry of anaphylactic shock but she actually gained nutrients from the food.

Garrus had to leave earlier that day, Mordin was coming by because Sarah hadn't been feeling good.

_He woke up one night to the sound of Sarah puking her lungs out in the bathroom. He sprung out of bed, worried sick about her. This was the third night in the row she was in the bathroom throwing up when he awoke. He ran to her side, kneeling to see what she needs. She waves him away in between spouts of hacking up bile, she would insist she was fine when she climbed back into bed, but he called Mordin to see why. He sounded intrigued, he thought it might be her adapting to the food. Garrus thought otherwise but who was he to doubt Mordin._

Garrus finished up the message he was sending to General Aqurus about troop deployments. There had been an anomaly, a far as he knew it wasn't anything to worry about, but he was being overly cautious. It's only been half a year since the War had ended, and the Reapers were a surprise to everybody, excluding the crew of the _Normandy. _The message read_ 'Deploy a cruiser to scout the area where the anomaly was detected, orders are to report anything of interest back up to High Command.' _He stood up and left to leave his office.

He walked out the door and past the secretary. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, sir." She replied back.

—

He grabbed his car from the garage next to the Hierarchy High Command building, putting in the autopilot coordinates to fly home.

He arrived only 5 minutes later, landing on the front lawn's landing stepped out, realizing Mordin's transport had already dropped him off.

He walked inside the house, Mordin was pacing around the kitchen mumbling to himself with a glass of green liquid in his hand. Sarah was sitting at the granite countertop, giggling at Mordin's meanderings, drinking a Coke. He walked up to her, she didn't hear because she was enraptured by Mordin's randomness and mumbling. He leaned in front of her and kissed her. She was surprised by him, but recovered quickly and kissed him back, smiling.

"Mordin!" Garrus called, trying to pull Mordin out of his ramblings. His head snapped up at the new voice.

"Garrus, good to see you. You look well, how's the Primarcy? Good, it seems, no apparent signs to duress."

Garrus cocked his head, left mandible hanging limply in surprise and confusion. Sarah burst out laughing at the sight. Mordin turned to Sarah. "Shepard, I got the results from the blood test earlier…"

"What tests?" Garrus interrupted.

"Oh, you didn't know. He took my blood earlier to see if anything was going on disease wise." Garrus nodded, understanding the situation.

They both turned to Mordin, who was glancing at his Omni-Tool, with a very taken-aback look plastered on his face. Sarah and Garrus laughed, but sobered up when the look persisted.

"Mordin, what is it?" They asked simultaneously.

Mordin looked up. "… Shepard… This is amazing… You're pregnant."

"How….how…is that possible." Sarah asked, thinking about pinching herself. Garrus was in just as much disbelief as she was, but didn't say anything. His mandibles were handing at almost a 90 degree angle, which looked painful.

"I have no scientific answer for you, Shepard."

—

Garrus, after recovering from his shock, was ecstatic. He was having a child! With the love of his life! Neither had to compromise, they didn't have to do a surrogate birth, they didn't have to adopt. His only hope is that nothing inside her screwed either of them up, her or the child. He couldn't bear anything happening to her again. And if his child died, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Mordin ordered a few more tests, including a ultrasound imaging test, apparently common among human maternal exams. The baby was estimated to be twelve weeks along, putting the date of conception at about the night before he took office. _Oh, that was a good night._

The baby was still small, features unrecognizable, curled up inside her womb. It was one of the most beautiful pictures he'd ever seen. Mordin guessed that it would be between a 5 and 9 month period of pregnancy, since that was the time for Turian and Human pregnancies respectively.

—

Garrus walked into his office the next morning, to be met with a standing ovation.

"How'd you guys find out?" Garrus asked, all flustered at the sudden attention.

"They're telepathic, idiot…" Solana said, laughing, walking up to him and hugging him.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday, dummy." Solana said, shaking her head with shame at his memory.

Garrus face palmed himself, how could've he forgotten his own birthday.

His officers, Solana, and himself enjoyed a slice of tort, a classic Turian cake.

He got a call from General Aqurus, who had reported back to him.

"Aqurus, report."

"Sir. We have made it to the anomaly, it's like nothing we've ever seen before. We can't explain it. It looks like an actual tear in the galaxy, we can see a view of a beautiful garden world on the other side. For lack of a better term, I'd call it a portal, So far it's grown from 2 centimeters this morning to about 2.5 now."

"Call a STG team to investigate."

"Yes sir."

—

**Sorry about the long wait for a short chapter, writer's block. Updates will be less frequent for a few weeks, but ill try to get at least one per week.**


End file.
